Jumi no Korinne
by Alchemic Design
Summary: The Dark Lord gains a powerful ally that can help him take over the world and kill Harry Potter! But then Dumbledore's side gains an ally as well! Who is this 'Kurumi' and why does 'Slifer' want so badly to see her dead? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Alchemic Design- Hey all! Please read and review! Thank you!

Slifer- Why are we even IN this story!

Alchemic Design- Because you and Kurumi play two of the main parts!

Kurumi- You forgot the disclamer, stupid!

Alchemic Design- Oh yeah! I do not own anything in this story but the plot and Kurumi and Slifer and the other demons...thank you! Read and review!

Jumi No Korinne

By Alchemic Design

Prologue

She was running, running hard, running fast. Her breath came in short gasps; her chest felt like it was going to explode. Long had she outran the Death Eaters and the werewolf, but she knew they were still pursuing her. She could hear them faintly.

"…she's getting close to Hogwarts! Pull back!"

If her memory was right, that voice belonged to the blonde haired man.

"I'm going after her!"

She also recognized the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback's voice.

"No! Pull back! She's too close!"

Her long legs stretched to their fullest; the ground flew beneath her feet. She was running through a forest now; a forest that, surprisingly, almost seemed alive. Her breathing was irregular, dots were dancing in front of her eyes.

_No! I mustn't lose consciousness!_

With renewed determination, she grinded her teeth and kept moving; her wolfish ears lay flat against her skull, protecting themselves…she kept running, faltering every so often.

The demon burst into a clearing and found herself laying sprawled on the ground she had chance to register what had happened.

"…Hu…gu…V-vo…"

She crawled to her knees, but in her weakened state, that was as far as she got; with a crash, she met the ground.

_I used too much energy…_

Realization dawned on her as she felt her body begin to morph. She struggled to stay in control, but soon gave up and let the darkness of unconsciousness greet her with open arms as her body finished the transformation. Where a female wolf demon lay gasping for breath a few minutes ago, a black she-wolf now lay stretched out on it's side, unconscious.

End Prologue

Endnote- Thanks for reading! Please review! Flames are used to roast marshmellows!


	2. Commotion Around the Corner

Slifer- I'm not even in this chapter!

Alchemic Design- I know. You come in in the next chapter.

Slifer- But...why am I here if I'm not in the chapter?

Kurumi- Alchemic Design owns nothing but the plot, me and Slifer, and the other demons! Read and review!

Alchemic Design- Why, thank you for doing the disclaimer, Kurumi!

**Chapter 1 **

**Commotion Around the Corner**

"Fang! What's wrong wid yeh? Git down from there!" Hagrid said, knocking the big boarhound away from the door. Fang whined and jumped back up on the door, barking a little. The hound was tense and nervous.

Hagrid yelled at the dog a few more times before finally just deciding to ignore him. He went about making his breakfast, though occasionally shooting his pet a curious look.

Fang ignored Hagrid and began scratching at the door, growling a little.

Hagrid was dumbfounded. Fang had never acted this way. It was confusing for the half-giant. He made up his mind and reached for his crossbow.

"C'mon Fang. Let's go see what yer all uptigh' 'bout." Hagrid opened the door of his cabin; the boarhound squeezed through before the door was completely open and ran across the grounds, disappearing into the Forbidden Forest.

"Fang! Wait up yeh great coward!" Hagrid yelled, jogging towards the forest.

He followed the dog deep into the forest until Fang suddenly gave a whimper and turned back to Hagrid.

"No, no yer not goin' back. Yeh stinkin' cowardly dog. Lead the way."

Fang gazed at his master for a moment then turned and slunk, with tail tucked between his legs, over the ground.

Hagrid followed. Fang led him into the center of the forest, to a clearing near the spiders nest. Hagrid saw the black form laying on the ground and approached it cautiously. It was a wolf, a black wolf.

He poked it gently with his crossbow to see if it was just asleep. Receiving no movement from the animal, he circled around it.

It was dark in the forest, no matter what time of day, so Hagrid couldn't see exactly what damage the wolf had. He did, however, see that the animal was laying in darkly colored mud.

"Poor thing…" He muttered, bending down and picking the wolf up gently.

Fang growled lowly, eyeing the 'wolf' with jealousy.

Hagrid got the wolf back to his cabin without trouble. His breakfast forgotten, he had immediately went to work after seeing all the damages the animal had sustained. Fang paced up and down, continually growling. He was nervous around the 'animal' that his master was taking care of. He could tell that the wolf wasn't normal.

Hagrid, upon further inspection, realized that the wolf was a she-wolf; a lone she-wolf.

"Wolfs, 'specially she-wolfs, don' often go wanderin' 'round 'lone. Wonder what made 'er leave 'er pack…She an ou'cast, 'erhaphs. Poor thing, tis bad ter be in the Forbid'n Forest 'lone. I'm surpris'd she dinnit git ate by Aragog an' 'is fam'ly." Hagrid murmured to Fang as he worked on the she-wolf. He finally noticed Fang's continuous growl.

"Aw Fang! Cut it out! Quit yeh growlin'!"

Hagrid finally got the she-wolf fixed up. A broken leg was set and had a splint on, bandages were around her middle so as to keep the three broken ribs in place, and numerous gauzes and whatnot littered her body. It wasn't the best 'doctoring up' but it would do, especially since Hagrid didn't know that many healing things and Madam Pomfrey point blank refused to heal animals.

The black wolf showed no signs of waking up soon, so Hagrid's day went about as usual; thinking of new lessons for the coming years Care of Magical Creature class, wondering who Dumbledore was going to appoint as new DADA professor, and caring for the wolf he'd found.

That night, Hagrid went to bed worried because the wolf, or 'Sheela' as he'd been calling her, still showed no signs of waking up. Unbeknownst to him, however, the wolf had been awake for quite a while, just hadn't moved.

Kurumi raised her head cautiously after the half-giant began snoring.

_Ow… _the thought ran across her mind as she struggled to rise. Her muscles were cramped from laying on her side all day. A small whimper escaped her. Hagrid shifted in his sleep, causing Kurumi to freeze. She relaxed after she was sure that the half-giant was dead asleep.

_Sheela huh? Do I really look like a 'Sheela' in this form?_

A low growl came from the corner of the room, near the door. Kurumi had forgotten about the half-giants dog, Fang.

Kurumi froze again, her blue eyes staring into Fang's black ones. A low snarl sounded deep in her throat. Fang's upper lip curled back and he answered the silent challenge that the she-wolf had called.

_I may not be able to use my powers to their fullest yet, but I'm more than powerful enough to confine this dog._

Fang crouched low, preparing to leap at the she-wolf. Kurumi struggled to a standing position, whimpering as her broken ribs moved slightly. Just as Fang leapt towards her, there was a dull flash of light and then a strangled cry of surprise, and Fang fell just short of Kurumi, a muzzle made of what seemed to be grass around his strong jaws and his paws tied together also with what seemed to be grass.

If a wolf could smile, Kurumi would be smirking. She walked slowly to a spot in the cabin that the moonlight didn't reach and lay down. Eyes half closed, she dozed.

The next morning Hagrid woke up earlier than usual.

"Fang?" He looked around, not seeing Fang nor the she-wolf. "Sheela…?"

"I assure you…my name is not 'Sheela'." The cold feminine voice spoke from the shadows. Movement followed, but the speaker didn't come out into the open.

Hagrid grabbed for his crossbow and aimed it at the shadows.

"Who are yeh an' what do yeh wan'? Step inter the light!"

Hagrid heard an irritated sigh then the woman stepped up. She regarded him with cold blue eyes.

"Happy?"

Hagrid was at a loss as to what to say. The woman before him was, to put it bluntly, gorgeous. She had long black hair, a slightly tan complexion, and eyes are deep a blue as you could get. She had an air around her that demanded respect, and Hagrid was reminded deeply of Professor Dumbledore. He looked over her again and for the first time noticed two black wolf ears sat perched atop her head and then saw a black wolf tail wrap around her leg. He swallowed nervously.

"Well, half-giant?" Kurumi snapped; animalistic demons, like herself, didn't like magical things.

Hagrid snapped out of his reverie and went back to his cautious self. He nodded.

"Who…what are yeh?" Hagrid looked around, "Where's Fang?"

"Who I am and what I am is of no importance to you. As for your dog…" She pointed to a spot behind Hagrid. Hagrid turned and let out a roar of rage when he saw Fang struggling against the…grass muzzle and ropes.

"What'd yeh do ter 'im!" He yelled at Kurumi.

"I simply tied him up. He tried to attack me last night. I had to defend myself." Kurumi said calmly, as though there wasn't a half-giant yelling at her and brandishing a crossbow.

Hagrid's face suddenly cleared up quite a bit.

"Sit down. I'm callin' Profess'r Dumbledore…'e'll fig'r out what ter do with yeh."

He watched the strange woman carefully as she gingerly eased herself into the chair he'd pointed at. She hissed in pain and grabbed her side; her broken ribs shifting again.

Hagrid scribbled a letter quickly; a letter that Kurumi could read upside-down:

Professor Dumbledore,

Please come down here immediately. Important.

Bring McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey.

Hagrid

Kurumi watched silently as Hagrid fished an owl from a coat pocket and gave it the letter. The owl clutched the letter tightly in its beak and flew out an open window.

Hagrid sat down heavily, still aiming the crossbow at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you would kindly put the crossbow down. You possibly saved my life. I'm not going to harm you."

Hagrid looked confused for a moment.

"How'd I 'poss'bly save yer life? I've nev'r met yeh 'afore in me life." He paused, then asked, "Can yeh let Fang go?"

Kurumi sighed.

"You found me in the forest." She said in an explanation. "And no, I cannot let your dog go. He doesn't seem to think much of me."

Hagrid gazed at her and muttered, "Wait 'til Profess'r Dumbledore git's 'ere."

Kurumi opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short by a gentle knocking on the door.

"Hagrid?" A masculine voice, edged with wisdom, came from behind the closed door.

"C'min, Profess'r Dumbledore, Snape, McGon'gall…Madam Pomfrey." Hagrid said, shooting a glance to the door as it opened.

"Hello Hagrid. I received your letter and came as fast as I could. What seems to be the-ahh…" Dumbledore caught sight of both Fang and Kurumi.

"Who're you?" A greasy haired man spat, glaring at the wolf demon.

Kurumi's eyes hardened. "You need to learn how to speak to your elders." She said in reply, her ears pinned against her head, effectively hiding them.

"Elders? Why I'm twice your age Miss!" Snape sputtered. Dumbledore's hand on his arm quieted him down though. Dumbledore drew up three extra chairs and sat down in one. Snap and McGonagall sat down in the other two. Madam Pomfrey hovered in the background.

"What did you mean, Miss? Everyone in this room is older than you, you know."

Pomfrey spoke up hesitantly, "She may have a case of amnesia, Headmaster."

"I assure you, human, I have not got a 'case of amnesia'. I _am_ your elder. Respect that."

Dumbledore touched Kurumi's arm lightly. "Explain."

Kurumi glared at Dumbledore.

"Listen 'bumblebee'," She started, then sighed. "You do not want me as an enemy. I don't know where I am. All I know is that I was chased by Death-Eaters and that stupid werewolf Greyback! Perhaps _you_ should be the one explaining something to me."

Dumbledore nodded while everyone else looked at Kurumi with interest.

"I see. I will answer your questions if you will answer mine." He paused, waiting for a nod, and continued when he got one.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stopped and pointed to the woman sitting in the chair on his right. "Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor." Again he paused, "Severus Snape, Potions professor." He pointed to Snape, who barely inclined his head. "The charming woman standing behind me is Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts medical witch, and you've already met Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper; Keeper of the Keys and Grounds, and Care of Magical Creatures professor. The Death-Eaters…they work-"

"For Voldemort. I know. I want to know why they were chasing me…and why they pulled back after I 'got too close' to Hogwarts. And, come to think of it…why'd the forest seem almost alive?" During Kurumi's questions, her ears had popped up.

Pomfrey uttered a slight exclamation, McGonagall muffled a scream, and Snape glared at the demon. Dumbledore looked faintly amused and Hagrid said nothing.

"I do not know why the Death-Eaters were chasing you, Miss. But I am the only person Voldemort has ever feared, so it is natural that his followers fear me as well. The Forbidden Forest, however, _is_ alive, in a way…Have all your questions been answered?"

Kurumi nodded slowly, thinking. She was brought back down to earth when Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"Good. Now. You will answer my questions. You are a demon, no? A wolf demon at that. I am right, aren't I?"

Kurumi nodded.

"Good. I thought as much. How did you happen to be in the human world? Why were you not in the demon world? What is your full given name? Why do you think the Death-Eaters and Greyback were chasing you? And…why would it be unwise for you to by my enemy?" He finished, sounding thoroughly confused.

Kurumi was silent for a long moment, her hands fidgeted nervously with the hem of her sleeveless shirt. At long last she began to speak. Her voice came out strong and cold.

"I am called Kurumi…When in the human world, I often take on the surname 'Alysdane'…"

"Alysdane…a family name worthy of recognition. Pureblood wizards with demon origins…correct?" Surprisingly, it was Snape who spoke.

"Correct." Kurumi said, nodding her head. "The family…Alysdane, healed me when I was injured as a pup. I lived with them for a few years, learning much of your magical customs. The named me as part of their family using my given name and their family name. They did not care that I was a wolf demon." Her gaze rested of Dumbledore. "Bumblebee…I am one of the strongest demons in the two worlds. A superior S class. That in itself is why it is unwise to make me your enemy. My reasons for being in the human world are my own, as are my reasons for not being in the demon world." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "As for the Death-Eaters…they want me as one of them. Though how they know of me…I know not." Another pause, then she looked at 'Bumblebee' with a hard, calculating expression. "I have answered what I feel is appropriate. Now I ask your medical witch for a favor."

Madam Pomfrey paled slightly, but came forward.

Kurumi stood slowly, she was taller than the medical witch by a lot, almost as tall as Dumbledore himself.

"Hagrid saved a she-wolf from near death by setting a broken bone and healing what he could. I ask you, medical witch, to finish the job he started." Kurumi said.

Pomfrey looked fearfully to the Headmaster, who nodded. She turned back to the demon with a determined and caring look in her eyes and raised her wand.

No one but Dumbledore noticed Kurumi's slight flinch at the sight of the wand, but Dumbledore knew why she flinched.

_Animalistic demons, by nature, hate anything to do with magic,_ He thought.

Endnote-Please review! This chapter was fun to write! Thanks!


	3. DeathEaters and a Bumblebee

Slifer- YAY! I finally make an entrance!

Kurumi- Shut up, Slifer! You're giving me a headache!

Alchemic Design- Slifer, you're in such a good mood...why don't you do the disclaimer.

Slifer- Ok! Alchemic Design only owns the plot and the demon characters! Read and review!

**Chapter 2**

**Death-Eaters and a Bumblebee**

In a large manor in a village called 'Little Hangleton', three people appeared with a small 'pop' in front of a man who looked more snake than human. Each of these three bowed before the sitting man and kissed the hem of his robes.

"My Lord…" The only female in the group, Bellatrix LeStrange, breathed. "My Lord…"

Voldemort ignored her and focused his attention upon the three Death-Eaters.

"Did you get her?"

Lucius Malfoy shook his head, but it was Greyback who answered.

"She got too close to Hogwarts…the plant-life seemed to come alive when she passed…"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"So you came back unsuccessful. You have failed me…" He raised his wand and aimed it at the werewolf. "Crucio!"

Fenrir fell to the ground, screaming. Bellatrix and Lucius looked on. The Dark Lord lifted the curse after a few moments.

"Consider this your warning…I will not accept failure…Go."

Lucius and Bellatrix helped Fenrir to his feet and left the room. Voldemort sat back in his chair, his long fingers touching at the points. He was so lost in thought that he failed to hear his strongest ally so far come up behind him.

"They failed, then?" The ally's voice was cold.

The Dark Lord sighed. "Slifer…Yes, they failed me…"

Slifer smirked from his post behind Voldemort.

"Tell me, sir…how do you wish to 'capture' her if your three best Death-Eaters cannot?"

"What are you getting at, Slifer?"

Slifer's smirk grew into a grin. "Why…do you not let me go after her? Are you scared that I'll love her again?" He paused, but then carried on, "You are scared that I will turn against you and go back to her. I know exactly. Voldemort…I loved her once and she left me. I will get my revenge on her. My hatred had only increased over the years, you know this…I will never go back to her. Think about it. Sending me to capture her is the only way your gonna get her. I know her weaknesses and strengths. I _know_ her."

Slifer made no noise as he turned and left the room, leaving Voldemort to think upon what he said.

One Week Later

"Poppy, where's the de- Kurumi…where's Kurumi."

Madam Pomfrey turned her head and smiled ad Minerva. "She's in her chambers, Minerva. She left a little while ago to go to bed. Said all the magic in the air was giving her a headache. I gave her a potion and she left. Why?"

"Albus wishes to see her. Thanks Poppy."

Minerva left the Hospital Wing at a brisk pace and walked towards Kurumi's chambers. Ever since Hagrid had found the demon and Poppy cured her injuries, she had been given a room to herself near the dungeons. McGonagall stopped at a painting of a rather severe looking wizard wearing a dark green robe.

"Mendrix." Said she, inclining her head slightly, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Ah, Minerva! A pleasant surprise!" The man in the portrait exclaimed in a deep voice. "You wish to speak to Kurumi? A very pleasant girl I'll tell you, very pleasant! We've had some long talks.-"

Minerva interrupted the man. "Mendrix, get Kurumi out here please."

"-Of course Minerva…" Mendrix said, disappearing from his portrait. A second later a section in the wall opened and Kurumi stepped into the hall.

"Minerva?"

"Albus wishes to see you Kurumi. Come."

Minerva led the way to the stone gargoyle and stopped in front of it.

"Strawberry Shaffle."

The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt to the side, revealing a set of moving stairs. Minerva, followed by Kurumi, stepped onto the stairs and soon were at the Headmasters office door.

Minerva stuck her head inside the door.

"Headmaster, Kurumi is here." She said while entering upon Dumbledore's hand motion.

Kurumi followed and, to her surprise, she saw that not only Dumbledore, but Severus Snape was also in the office.

"Sit down, sit down." Dumbledore said, motioning to two plump chairs. Severus was already sitting in one of them.

Minerva and Kurumi sat and waited for Albus to speak.

He sighed and looked at Kurumi for a long moment. "Kurumi, Minerva, Severus…" He started, addressing them all. "You know that I have yet to find a professor for the Defense class…therefore, I've decided to ask you, Kurumi, to teach it."

Severus and Minerva looked at Albus in shock. Kurumi looked a bit surprised. Albus quickly went on.

"Kurumi, if I am not mistaken, you owe us a favor for 'saving your life'. You can pay that favor off by teaching the DADA class for one term. It's not much, and we would be very grateful to you. You would be a great candidate to teach it because this term we are teaching about demons."

He stopped and waited to see what Kurumi would say. Minerva looked like a fish on land. Severus had regained his composure.

Kurumi looked disgusted. "I do owe you something for saving my life…" She said, "Why is it so hard to find someone to teach the class?"

Severus answered, "It's believed that the post is cursed. No teacher of that class has ever lasted more than one term."

Kurumi looked lost in thought. Finally she spoke, "Hm…cursed, you say..." A wicked grin formed, "I'll take the job…but, what'll I do about my ears and tail?"

"That can be easily fixed. Minerva can perform a concealing charm. Minerva?"

McGonagall snapped out of her daze and raised her wand. Kurumi felt the spell hit her, and to her surprise, instead of rebounding, the spell worked and hid her ears and tail effectively. She looked at Dumbledore, amazed, but then narrowed her eyes as she saw him lowering his wand too.

"Hmph. Fine, Bumblebee…you're stronger than what I thought. Normally the spell would have just rebounded."

Dumbledore grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you Kurumi. I'll take that as a compliment. Now. Severus will take you to Diagon Alley to pick out the books for your class and anything else you might need or want, clear?"

Kurumi nodded and stood up. Severus also stood.

"Severus, after you two get back, I want you to bring me a list of the books Kurumi will be using for her class so I can get the supply letters sent out. Goodbye."

Severus, followed by Kurumi, disappeared through the door. Minerva stayed with Dumbledore to speak to him about some things.

Endnote- Please review! Thank you!


End file.
